A Life of Freedom!
by Snowman23
Summary: Orana is now a free Elf, after the death of her former mistress at the hands of Fenris. But she is having a difficult time, going from being a slave to being free. After some begging from Hawke, Fenris agrees to teach her how to live free and independant.


Fenris was walking through the streets of high town, on his way to see Hawke. He had recently found a secret stash of fabulous fine wines from Ferelden. He laughed to himself as he thought of how long he had lived in Denarius's old mansion, but never discovered it until today, hidden deep in the cellar.

This seemed like a fine method of payment for Hawke, since she was taking time out of her busy schedule as Champion of Kirkwall to teach Fenris how to read. She would not accept coin for the lessons and the two were just friends. She was currently interested in Anders, the mage, also from Ferelden.

Still, Fenris's honourable beliefs compelled him to pay her back somehow. Something told him that Hawke would not deny a treat from her old homeland. A lovely sense of nostalgia possibly. Perhaps there was even one bottle, out of the dozens in his cellar, that was her favourite brand from the past.

Finally, he reached Hawke's estate. He looked up at the large door and smiled, "I remember how crowded her old home used to be. All of us, including her uncle, sister and mother would be pressed together in her uncles old home, struggling to breath and move around. Now she's gotten a home to match my own."

He was currently carrying two bottles of the Ferelden wines, but shifted them both and held them against his stomach and his left arm. He knocked on the door with his now free right hand.

There was a moment of pause, then the doors began to open up. Fenris gasped as he recognized the face looking at him through the small opening between the door and the frame.

"Oh, greetings, Master Fenris," Hawke's elfin servant, Orana, greeted. "How can I help you, sir?"

This was unexpected. It was usually Bodan or Hawke who answered the door and let him in. Not Hadriana's former slave. He was still not comfortable around Orana, as it brought back memories of Hadriana and his old life as a slave.

Fenris quickly turned his head and asked, "I'm looking for Hawke. Is she here?"

Orana shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, sir. But the mistress is currently out with Master Anders and Mistress Merrill. I believe they went to the market, sir."

Fenris was already clenching his teeth, he couldn't stand hearing those two 'M' words. Master and Mistress. But he simply nodded and replied, "I see. I'll come back another time then."

Orana, however, happened to notice the two bottles of wine that Fenris was holding onto. "Are those for the Mistress?" she asked curiously.

"Oh… Yes, I suppose they are." Fenris answered.

Orana then opened the door all the way and held out her arms, "I'll take them, sir. I used to accept gifts and other items for mistress Hadriana back when-"

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me!" Fenris burst out suddenly. His markings glowed their bright blue hue as his anger increased.

Orana backed away so quickly she fell onto her butt and then held up her hands defensively, "I'm sorry, sir! Please don't hurt me!"

Realizing how close he had come to actually striking this poor girl, Fenris's markings faded, along with his anger. He then bowed his head, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… Are you hurt?"

Orana was still trembling slightly, but she managed to stand back up and smoothed out her dress before replying, "No, sir. I'm fine. Again, I'm sorry, sir."

Fenris lowered his head once again in shame. "I'll let you in, sir. If you'd like to leave them on the table, sir." Orana said, "In fact, I think the mistress will be back shortly. She said she'd only be gone until noon, sir."

"Oh… well… Then I'll come in and wait for her till then." Fenris replied.

Orana stepped to the side of the hallway and bowed as he let Fenris in. Again, Fenris felt uncomfortable. As the act of bowing was usually only performed to someone of higher status, such as a master or noble. Fenris felt that he was neither.

But he didn't say anything this time, he simply entered the large mansion and proceeded towards Hawke's notebook table, just past the fireplace. He set the two bottles of wine down, then turned and leaned back and rested against the table. Then, he waited.

* * *

><p>But the wait, was a very long and awkward one. The entire mansion was dead quite and the large windows blocked off the sounds from the normally noisy streets below. The large clock hanging over the fireplace ticked away much louder in the silent mansion.<p>

Try as he might, Fenris couldn't help but notice Orana, sitting by the front entrance in a simple wooden chair. Her small elf hands were folded in her lap. She was sitting upright with perfect posture and… just staring straight ahead. The only movement that she made was whenever she blinked her large green eyes.

This continued for only another minute or two before Fenris could finally take no more. He stood up from the table and decided to break the awkward silence by asking, "Where are Bodan and his son? The mansion seems to be more empty than usual today."

Orana only turned her head and body slightly, but kept her hands folded in her lap, "The other servants were given the day off. Where they are now, I do not know, sir."

"What about you?" Fenris asked, "Hawke made you stay behind while everyone else got the day off? That sounds terrible!"

Orana shook her head, "No, no, sir. The mistress also told me to take a break from cooking and cleaning today. Her orders were 'No household work at all. None. The day is yours.' or something close to that, sir."

Fenris smacked his forehead with his metal gauntlet, "And here you are! Simply sitting in a chair like a statue while the day passes you by! Unbelievable…"

Orana bowed again, "I'm sorry, sir. But I am not accustomed to… something such as this…"

"What? Free time? Free will?" Fenris asked, getting slightly agitated, "Is servitude all that you know? So much so that you cannot act on your own? You always have to be told what to do?"

"…"

Fenris shook his head, "Was there nothing that you used to do when there was no work to be done?"

Orana looked down at the ground, a sad look spreading across her face, "Papa used to teach me his roles, which were much more advanced than mine. In the hopes that I would one day take over and serve… our former mistress in his place."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Fenris apologized.

* * *

><p>Just then, the door opened up and Hawke, Merrill and Anders appeared. Each were carrying multiple bags in their arms. Some were filled with various food items. Others held tools and items to clean and maintain the small arsenal of weaponry that Hawke owned.<p>

"Oh, Fenris! What a pleasure to see you!" Hawke exclaimed happily.

Fenris and Anders exchanged a glare to one another as Fenris walked towards Hawke. Merrill released an "Uh-oh…" as she couldn't help but notice.

"Hawke, I… brought you something. As payment for your tutoring lessons." Fenris said as he held out the two large wine bottles to Hawke.

Hawke's face lit up instantly, "Oh my! Ferelden 'Late Harvest' wine! It's my absolute favourite! Where did you get this?"

Fenris smiled, "There's many more where that came from, Hawke. Take as many as you'd like, I owe you that much."

Hawke couldn't contain herself and wrapped her arms around Fenris and hugged him happily.

"You just made my day! Thank you so much for the Ferelden wine! You would not believe how much it costs to import this quality of wine from my old homeland!"

The moment was then interrupted, "Mistress Hawke, do you require anything?" Orana asked.

Hawke released Fenris and turned to Orana, "Oh, sorry Orana. I didn't see you there." said Hawke, "When did you get back?"

"I never left, Mistress. I promised to always be ready to serve, so I wanted to be here the moment you got back."

"Well, that's certainly admirable. But I gave you the day off."

Fenris shook his head, "It would appear that she still does not have the will to act on her own. She still wants to be ordered around… like a slave."

Hawke gasped, "Is that true?"

Orana lowered her head, "I… was always a slave, mistress. I must always ready to serve."

"It's all that she knows, Hawke." Fenris said in disgust.

Hawke rubbed her chin, "Sorry to bring it up, but you were once a slave, but then became free. So I'm sure that you understand what she must be feeling at the moment!

Here's what I think; I think that you should teach her how to live free! Help her make the transition from slave to a free woman!"

Fenris shook his head, "Hawke, you can't seriously think that I-"

"Please, Fenris!" Hawke pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "I would. But you know, being the Champion of Kirkwall doesn't give me a lot of free time these days. That and Anders and I are…"

"What about Merrill?" Fenris asked, "Surely she would-"

"Shh!" Hawke said as she pressed her finger against Fenris's lips. "I don't want her to hear this… but I think Orana would be a lot safer with you than with… someone of Merrill's… how do I say this… intelligence. She's a sweet girl no doubt. But not really all there… oh you know what I mean!"

"Well… I…" Fenris started.

"If that is the mistress's wish… I will obey." Orana said suddenly.

Hawke groaned and shook her head, "It's not an order and you are not a slave. You are free to choose as you wish, not because I say so. Got it?"

Orana bowed, "Yes, Mistress…"

Hawke groaned again, "Ugh! This is going to take a lot of work… But I'm asking you, as a friend and as the most experienced one among our companions, I think you're best suited for it. Will you teach her, Fenris?"

"If it means that much to you… I'd be honoured, Hawke." Fenris replied.

Hawke patted him on the shoulder and smiled, then left to put away the food items. Fenris then turned to Orana and she was waiting with a disciplined posture, hands held together neatly in front of her waist.

Fenris scratched his head, "Where to start…?" he asked himself.

"What are your orders, Master Fenris?" Orana asked.

"For starters, do not call me 'Master' ever again," Fenris stated, "You are no longer a slave, but a free elf. So start living like one! For now, just call me 'Fenris'.

Orana cupped her hands over her mouth and shook her head, "Oh, But I could never-"

"It's only a small step," said Fenris, "But it's a step in the right direction. A step towards being a free elf, as you should be."

Orana nodded, bit her bottom lip and was rubbing her hands together nervously, "Ok…" she said, "F…F-f-f… Mr. Fenris."

Fenris chuckled, "Well, that's a start… I suppose…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello, Thanks for reading the start of what I hope will be a regularly updated fanfic. Just a little something I thought of just after finishing Dragon Age 2 for the second time. I dunno why, but I liked Orana, *the elf girl that you encounter when playing Fenris's personal side quest* the moment I saw her. and I felt sorry for her :(<strong>_

_**Also, even if you take her as a servant and pay her... she still talks and pretty much acts like a slave, even after she's been freed! I decided to expand on that and make it into a story, lol. Fenris has been there, though his path was different. But I'm sure there were some difficulties going from growing up as a slave, to suddenly being free.**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope this story does well. It's my first Dragon Age fanfic EVER.**_


End file.
